sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Alexandre Desplat
Alexandre Michel Gérard Desplat (born 23 August 1961) is a French film composer. He has won one Academy Award for his soundtrack to the film The Grand Budapest Hotel, and received seven additional Academy Award nominations, 8 César nominations (winning three), seven BAFTA nominations (winning two), seven Golden Globe Award nominations (winning one), and six Grammy nominations (winning two). Desplat has worked on a variety of Hollywood films, including independent and commercial successes like The Queen, The Golden Compass, The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, Fantastic Mr. Fox, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 and Part 2, The King's Speech, The Danish Girl, Moonrise Kingdom, Argo, Rise of the Guardians, Zero Dark Thirty, Godzilla, The Imitation Game, and Unbroken. Early life Desplat was born in Paris, to a French father and a Greek mother who met at the University of California, Berkeley. After their marriage, they moved back to France, where Alexandre was born. Alexandre is the younger brother of Marie-Christine, also known as Kiki, who is leading jazz band "Certains l'Aiment Chaud", and of Rosalinda Desplat. At the age of five, he began playing piano. He also became proficient on trumpet and flute. He studied with Claude Ballif, Iannis Xenakis in France and Jack Hayes in the U.S. Desplat swiftly became skilled, both as a performer and a composer. Desplat's musical interests were wide, listening to a mix of the French symphonists like Ravel and Debussy, jazz and even more exotic world music. He was also influenced by South American and African artists, among whom were Carlinhos Brown and Ray Lema. Being a big fan of films, Desplat set his sights on becoming a film composer from an early age and took actions to make this dream a reality as soon as he started thinking of building a career. He worked on his first film Le souffleur in 1986. When recording the music for his first film, he met violinist Dominique Lemonnier who became his favorite soloist, artistic director and wife. Desplat worked on many films throughout his career since the 1980s, and his big Hollywood break came in 2003 with the soundtrack for the film Girl with a Pearl Earring. Career Desplat has composed extensively for French cinema, Hollywood, and incidental music for over 100 films, including Lapse of Memory (1992), Family Express (1992), Regarde Les Hommes Tomber (1994), Les Péchés Mortels (1995), César-nominated Un Héros Très Discret (1996), Une Minute de Silence (1998), Sweet Revenge (1998), Le Château des Singes (1999), Reines d'un Jour (2001), the César-nominated Sur mes lèvres (2002), Rire et Châtiment (2003), Syriana (2005), the César-winner The Beat That My Heart Skipped (2005), The Queen (2006), Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009), Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 (2010), The Ghost Writer (2010), Daniel Auteuil's remake of La Fille du Puisatier (2011), Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 (2011), and The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014). Desplat has composed individual songs that have been sung in films by such artists as Akhenaton, Kate Beckinsale, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Valérie Lemercier, Miosotis, and Catherine Ringer. He has also written music for the theatre, including pieces performed at the Comédie Française. Desplat has conducted performances of his music played by the London Symphony Orchestra, the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra, and the Munich Symphony Orchestra. Desplat has also given Master Classes at La Sorbonne in Paris and the Royal College of Music in London. In 2007, he composed the scores for Philip Pullman's Golden Compass; Zach Helm's directorial debut Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium with American composer Aaron Zigman; and the Ang Lee movie Lust, Caution. Prior to these break-out works, he contributed scores for The Luzhin Defence, Girl with a Pearl Earring, Syriana, Birth, Hostage, Casanova, The Nest and The Painted Veil, for which he won the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Score, Los Angeles Film Critics Association Award for Best Music, and the 2006 World Soundtrack Award. He won the 2007 BMI Film Music Award, 2007 World Soundtrack Award, 2007 European Film Award, and received his first Academy Award nomination for Best Original Score for The Queen. He also won the Silver Berlin Bear at the Berlin Film Festival for Best Film Music in The Beat that My Heart Skipped. In 2008, Desplat received his second Oscar nomination for David Fincher's Curious Case of Benjamin Button. Desplat received his third Oscar nomination and a BAFTA nomination for Fantastic Mr. Fox in 2010, both of which were won by Michael Giacchino for Up. Desplat has composed music for Largo Winch, based on the Belgian comic; Afterwards a French-Canadian psychological thriller film directed by Gilles Bourdos in English; Anne Fontaine's Coco avant Chanel based on the life of designer Coco Chanel; Robert Guédiguian's Armée du Crime; Cheri, reuniting him with director Stephen Frears, whom he collaborated with on The Queen; Un Prophète reuniting with director Jacques Audiard; Julie & Julia directed by Nora Ephron; Fantastic Mr. Fox, directed by Wes Anderson and based on the novel by Roald Dahl; New Moon, directed by Chris Weitz; Roman Polanski's Ghost Writer; Tamara Drewe; The Special Relationship; and The King's Speech which earned Desplat his fourth Oscar nomination. In early 2011, Desplat began to write the music to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2. He reunited with director David Yates, who offered Desplat the opportunity to score the second part after his work on the Part 1 soundtrack in 2010 "enchanted everyone in the control room". Desplat's soundtrack sequel to the 2008 film Largo Winch was released in 2011 and was well received. Desplat's 2011 projects included The Tree of Life, directed by Terrence Malick (which he actually recorded in early 2010), A Better Life, La Fille du Puisatier, Roman Polanski's Carnage, and George Clooney's Ides of March. Desplat started 2012 with Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close, the Florent Emilio Siri-directed biopic Cloclo, and DreamWorks Animation's Rise of the Guardians. His other scores of 2013 included Rust and Bone, Zero Dark Thirty, and Argo, the latter of which earned him Oscar, Golden Globe and BAFTA nominations. In June 2013, Desplat's first Concerto for Flute & Orchestra premiered in France with flautist Jean Ferrandis and the Orchestre National des Pays de la Loire conducted by John Axelrod. His Trois Etudes for piano originally written for pianist Lang Lang had its U.S. premiere in October 2013 played by pianist Gloria Cheng. He received a sixth Oscar nomination for his score to Philomena, which marked his fourth collaboration with director Stephen Frears. On 23 June 2014, it was announced that Desplat would head the jury at the 71st Venice International Film Festival. He wrote five major scores during 2014, with The Grand Budapest Hotel winning him his first Academy Award. His score for The Imitation Game was also nominated, and his win therefore marked the first time a composer had won against another of their own scores since John Williams won for ''Star Wars'' (beating Close Encounters of the Third Kind) in 1978, and only the seventh time overall (Alfred Newman, Bernard Herrmann, Max Steiner, Miklos Rozsa and Johnny Green are the only other composers to achieve this). In 2018, he won his second Academy Award for The Shape of Water. Filmography (English language) Filmography (other languages) * Sous les pieds des femmes (1997) (original title) * A Monkey's Tale (1999) [Le Château des singes – France (original title)] * Empty Days (1999) [Rien à faire – France (original title)] * Une autre femme (original title) * Tous les chagrins se ressemblent (2002) (original title) * Paroles d'étoiles (2002) (original title) * Rire et châtiment (original title) * Les baisers des autres (2003) (original title) * Le pacte du silence (2003) (original title) * Virus au paradis (2003) (original title) * Eager Bodies (2003) [Les corps impatients – France (original title)] * Les beaux jours (2003) (original title) * A Sight for Sore Eyes (2003) [Inquiétudes – France (original title)] * Le pays des enfants perdus (2004) (original title) * L'enquête Corse (2004) (original title) * Tu vas rire, mais je te quitte (2005) (original title) * The Beat That My Heart Skipped (2005) [De battre mon coeur s'est arrêté – France (original title)] * Une aventure (2005) * Lies & Alibis (2006) [The Alibi – Netherlands (original title)] * The Valet (2006) [La doublure – France (original title)] * Quand j'étais chanteur (2006) (original title) * L'Ennemi Intime (2007) – France (original title) * Lust, Caution (2007) [Se, jie – China/USA/Taiwan (original title)] * Michou d'Auber (2007) (original title) * Ségo et Sarko sont dans un bateau... (2007) (original title) * Largo Winch (2008) * Coco Before Chanel (2009) [Coco avant Chanel – France (original title)] * A Prophet (2009) [Un prophète – France (original title)] * The Army of Crime (2009) [L'armée du crime – France (original title)] * La Fille du Puisatier (2011) – France (original title) * Largo Winch 2 (2011) * Cloclo (2012) * Reality (2012) * Venus in Fur (2013) [La Vénus à la fourrure – France (original)] * Marius (2013) * Fanny (2013) * Suite Francaise (2015) – Bruno's Piano Piece * Don't Tell Me the Boy Was Mad (2015) * Les Habitants (2016) * The Odyssey (2016) * Heal the Living (2016) * 12 jours (2017) * Based on a True Story (2017) [D'après une histoire vraie – France (original)] Accolades Academy Awards Golden Globe Awards British Academy Film Awards Annie Awards Grammy Awards César Awards Satellite Awards Awards * 2005 Silver Berlin Bear for Best Film Music – The Beat That My Heart Skipped * 2006 Los Angeles Film Critics Association Award for Best Music – The Painted Veil and The Queen * 2007 BMI Film Music Award – The Queen * 2007 European Film Award for Best Composer – The Queen * 2007 Golden Horse Award for Best Original Film Score – Lust, Caution * 2007 World Soundtrack Award for Film Composer of the Year – The Queen and The Painted Veil * 2008 Phoenix Film Critics Society Award for Best Original Score – The Curious Case of Benjamin Button * 2009 BMI Film Music Award – The Curious Case of Benjamin Button * 2009 World Soundtrack Award for Best Original Score of the Year – The Curious Case of Benjamin Button * 2009 World Soundtrack Award for Film Composer of the Year – The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, Coco Before Chanel, Largo Winch and Chéri * 2010 Étoile d'Or for Best Music (Meilleure musique) – A Prophet, The Army of Crime, Afterwards, Coco Before Chanel and Chéri * 2010 World Soundtrack Award for Best Original Score of the Year – Fantastic Mr. Fox * 2010 World Soundtrack Award for Film Composer of the Year – Fantastic Mr. Fox, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, Julie & Julia, The Ghost Writer * 2010 IFMCA Award for Best Original Score for a Drama Film – The King's Speech * 2010 IFMCA Award for Film Composer of the Year * 2010 IFMCA Award for Best Original Score for an Action/Adventure/Thriller Film – The Ghost Writer * 2011 Sammy Film Music Award for Best New Film Score – The King's Speech * 2011 César Award for Best Music Written for a Film (Meilleure musique écrite pour un film) – The Ghost Writer * 2011 World Soundtrack Award for Film Composer of the Year – A Better Life, The Burma Conspiracy, The King's Speech, The Tree of Life, The Well Digger's Daughter, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1, and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 * 2011 Étoile d'Or for Film Music Composer – The Ghost Writer * 2011 San Diego Film Critics Society Award for Best Score – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 * 2014 World Soundtrack Award for Best Original Score of the Year – The Grand Budapest Hotel * 2014 World Soundtrack Award for Film Composer of the Year – Godzilla, The Grand Budapest Hotel, Marius, The Monuments Men, Philomena, Venus in Fur, and Zulu * 2014 Sammy Film Music Award for Best New Film Score – The Grand Budapest Hotel * 2016 Hollywood Music in Media Awards for Best Original Score – Animated Film - The Secret Life of Pets Nominations * 2004 European Film Award for Best Composer – Girl with a Pearl Earring * 2005 Online Film Critics Society Award for Best Original Score – Birth * 2006 Étoile d'Or for Best Music (Meilleure musique) – The Beat That My Heart Skipped * 2006 Chicago Film Critics Association Award for Best Original Score – The Queen * 2007 Chicago Film Critics Association Award for Best Original Score – Lust, Caution * 2008 Étoile d'Or for Best Music (Meilleure musique) – L'ennemi intime * 2008 Chicago Film Critics Association Award for Best Original Score – The Curious Case of Benjamin Button * 2008 Broadcast Film Critics Association Award for Best Composer – Lust, Caution * 2008 Asian Film Awards for Best Composer – Lust, Caution * 2008 World Soundtrack Award for Film Composer of the Year – The Golden Compass * 2009 Online Film Critics Society Award for Best Original Score – The Curious Case of Benjamin Button * 2009 European Film Award for Best Composer – Coco Before Chanel * 2009 Chicago Film Critics Association Award for Best Original Score – Fantastic Mr. Fox (film) * 2009 Central Ohio Film Critics Association Award for Best Score – The Curious Case of Benjamin Button * 2009 Broadcast Film Critics Association Award for Best Composer – The Curious Case of Benjamin Button * 2009 Saturn Award for Best Music – The Curious Case of Benjamin Button * 2010 Online Film Critics Society Award for Best Original Score – Fantastic Mr. Fox * 2010 IFMCA Award for Film Score of the Year – The King's Speech, The Ghost Writer * 2010 IFMCA Award for Best Original Score for a Fantasy/Science Fiction/Horror Film – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 * 2010 IFMCA Award for Film Music Composition of the Year – Truth About Ruth from The Ghost Writer * 2011 Hollywood Music in Media Award for Original Score-Feature Film – The Ides of March * 2011 World Soundtrack Award for Best Original Film Score of the Year – The King's Speech * 2011 Phoenix Film Critics Society Award for Best Original Score – Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close * 2011 San Diego Film Critics Society Award for Best Score – The Tree of Life * 2011 San Diego Film Critics Society Award for Best Score – Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close * 2011 IFMCA Award for Film Composer of the Year * 2011 IFMCA Award for Best Original Score for a Fantasy/Science Fiction/Horror Film – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 * 2012 World Soundtrack Award for Best Original Film Score of the Year – The Ides of March * 2012 World Soundtrack Award for Film Composer of the Year * 2012 18th Critics' Choice Awards for Best Score – Argo, Moonrise Kingdom * 2013 World Soundtrack Award for Film Composer of the Year * 2013 58th David di Donatello Award for Best Music (Migliore Musicista) – Reality * 2015 Saturn Award for Best Music - Godzilla * 2017 Annie Award for Best Music - The Secret Life of Pets * 2017 International Film Music Critics Association for Best Original Score for a Comedy Film - The Secret Life of Pets * 2018 Saturn Award for Best Music - The Shape of Water Decorations * Commander of the Order of Arts and Letters (2016) External links *Alexandre Desplat, official website (French) (English) *Alexandre Desplat, fan website (French) (English) *Alexandre Desplat at the Internet Movie Database Category:Alexandre Desplat Category:Academics of the Royal College of Music Category:Best Original Music Score Academy Award winners Category:European Film Awards winners (people) Category:French film score composers Category:French people of Greek descent Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Greek film score composers Category:Living people Category:Male film score composers Category:Musicians from Paris Category:Commandeurs of the Ordre des Arts et des Lettres Category:Michael Giacchino Category:John Williams Category:Howard Shore Category:Leonard Rosenman Category:Roger Suen